The Hydra Vigilantes
by shadow wairrior
Summary: follow two siblings as they run from hydra, gaining friends, and allies. while gathering others who are on the run from hydra, forming a team and causing chaos for the organization, and in the end they battle getting captured by hydra and dealing with the family they've hidden from for so long. starts years before the series and goes into the series slightly. rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

The girl ran through the woods with lightning speed, she had black hair with midnight blue and silver streaks pulled back into a braid, and golden eyes. At age eight she was nimble quick and yet strong and carful, as she carried her sleeping baby brother in her arms he had blond hair and little of it as he's so young. The girl ran until her feet ached and ran some more, she had to get her brother to safety she just had to. The boy was just an infant at age 8 months and advanced for an infant since he could already speak. His first words was the name of his sister who carried him, Diana (Dee-aw-na), and the nickname he somehow decided to call his other sister, Scarlet.

When Diana, intellectually advance herself, first found out that her baby brother, Drayden, was in danger she had pondered telling their father, but instead had settled on telling her older sister, who was just a year older than Diana in age. Scarlet and Diana had decided to run and hide Drayden but only Diana could go, so that they didn't leave there other brother, and so when their father gave up and decided they were dead it wouldn't be too hard on him. You must be wondering who is after Drayden, well that answer is simple, Hydra. No not the dragon, the organization, whom Diana is surprised isn't after her. HER the girl who has been hacking into their main database since she was 3. Ya she is that intellectually advanced, although really at first she was messing around now she has found hacking and being a vigilante to be really fun. No but her brother is a psychic, meaning he can see the future though it is very hard for him to tell people what he sees.

Finally after two days of straight running (occasionally stopping at streams for water), the girl collapsed jolting her sleeping brother awake revealing his baby blue eyes. He looked around curiously "Diana," he formed his words carefully, "Laur by sh no hrm s." Which meant "Laura nearby she won't harm us". Diana nodded trusting her brother's sort-of words.

Then out of the trees came an eight year old Laura, x-23, chuckling ever so slightly, she had short brown hair, and grayish blue eyes, "You and your brother are pure geniuses." She complemented.

Diana shrugged, "yes, yes we are. Now what do you want." She said as Laura helped her stand up.

"To help, I know I'm not that great of a person but I want to do something good, something worth it." Laura hands Diana a small communicator, which she puts in her ear, than nods for Laura to go on knowing there is more. "I have a contact in New Orleans her name is Belladonna, and she has confirmed that you two would be welcome in the mansion in which her family resides."

Diana looked around, "um which way is New Orleans?" She asked.

Laura pointed to the south-east "About ten miles that way you'll come across a swamp there Belladonna will be waiting with a boat to take you to the mansion." She started to retreat into the woods, "go quickly I will hold Hydra of as long as I can and keep the communicator close." She called before disappearing.

Diana did as said and in about an hour came upon a swamp with a blond girl standing by a boat, "Ya be Diana an her brother Drayden?" The blond asked.

Luckily Diana immediately recognized the speech the girl used and to fit in she replied in the same accent. "Yes, ya mus' be Belladonna, an I'm guessing ya in de assassins guild."

Belladonna nodded, "both true. Bu' one question how ya know 'bout de assassins' guild."

Diana shrugged as she climbed into the boat, "I be an extremely skilled hacker an I learn a thing or two about de guilds, k if I call ya Bella?"

"Sure, I won't mind. Ya lucky mah father is letting ya in bu' I can tell it'd all be worth it." Bella climbed in the boat and they were of.

ALRIGHT THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE SO REVIEW SO I CAN KEEP THE INSPERATION FLOWING AND WE'LL HEAR MORE FROM THE SIBLINGS NEXT CHAPTER. AND IF YOU HAVE SEEN MY OTHER STORIES FLOATING AROUND YOU KNOW ITS HARD TO WORK ON A STORY FOR ME BUT I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THE IDEA OF DIANA AND DRAYDEN SO I WILL KEEP THIS UP BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW.


	2. Cristmas with a dangerous surprise

_**IM BACK **_

_**DISCLAMER: I NO OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION, IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CANCELED.**_

Diana woke to the sunlight streaming in from the window. It had been almost a year since she and Drayden had arrived at the assassins' guild mansion and joined the guild. In that year Diana had become best friends with Bella who started Diana's nickname Dee which quickly caught on, Bella was also 2 years older than Dee. Drayden, who is now 1 and a half, can now walk and talk better. He stays in the room to the right Dee's that is joined in the closet, and a woman named Lulu helps take care of him.

It took a few moments for Dee to rise out of bed, but when she did, she remembered what day it was and instantly ran out of her room and into the room to the left of hers. Bella was still sleeping but seeing as what day it was Dee jumped on the bed and woke her up.

"Wake up Bella." She said, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Bella groaned "It be too early ta get up."

Dee went over to the curtains and threw them open, "No it isn't." she protested. "It's Christmas, an it be snowing."

Instantly Bella shot out of bed and ran over to the window, excitement on her face, "Look at all dis snow, there just so much of it."

The two girls then went over to the room to the right of Dee's to get Drayden. But they found a note on the door in Lulu's handwriting,

_Already took Drayden downstairs we'll be waiting for you two_.

_Lulu_

As they ran down stairs they started talking, "So Bella da ya think de boys be downstairs?"

"I hope so it won't be de same without Remy, an Spencer."

And sure enough when they got down stairs Remy was waiting at the corner table fidgeting as if something was bothering him, He was Bella's age, 11, and next to him was Drayden in a high chair. The girls scanned the room but couldn't find Spencer. It was a large room that had tables and a huge Christmas tree in the center beautifully decorated, the Assassin's guild and the Thieves guild was all there as the peace treaty between the two guilds ended all conflict.

Bella sat in a chair across from Remy and Dee sat next to her. "Is Spencer sick?" Dee asked.

Remy looked worried, and there was sorrow in his strange red on black eyes. "Non he disappeared yesterday we be trying ta find him but with what I think happened it be a lost cause."

Then Dee got a wild idea she put her hand to the communicator she kept in her ear, "Laura?" she asked

_Ya? What's up, Dee._

"Who was the last person to get captured by hydra?"

_Some kid named Spencer LaBeau. Brown hair with red eyes. Why?_

"Just wondering. Thanks. Talk ta ya later." She clicked the communicator off.

"What goin' on?" Bella asked.

Dee stood up, "Laura says that hydra has Spencer. Drayden and I are going to have to leave so I can go find him."

Both Remy and Bella stood up and at the same time said, "I'm coming to."

The siblings exchanged a look and decided that they could come, "fine, we need to leave now before it's too late." Dee said, then she thought of something. "Meet back here in five minutes." They all left to get supplies clothes, food, water, weapons (which the assassins had a surplus of), and anything else they would need, and would fit in small back packs. They told the leaders of the guilds that they were going to go play in the snow, there bags hidden under their coats. As they were walking out Dee slipped a note into Jean-Luc's pocket.

"What de note for Dee?" Bella asked.

"Just telling what's up and not to come find us cause we'll be fine."

2 hours later.

The group had sat down for food and water by a stream in the same woods Dee and Drayden had been on the run in just a year ago. Remy had his bag out and was going through it, finally he pulled out a rapped bag and two small boxes, handing the boxes to the girls and the bag to Drayden. Who reached in pulled out a picture book and looked really happy, the girls exchanged looks before opening up the boxes.

Bella looked ecstatic, "Why thank ya Remy dis be really pretty." It was a necklace with a braided silver chain, with sapphires and rubies in an every other pattern, then on the pendant were emeralds around the outside and diamonds on both the right and left side, 5 lines in the middle going down until they meet 3 lines going across on the bottom, 4 lines in a mountain type shape going over the ones down the middle, and curving of to the sides were 4 lines ending at the diamonds and then going on, on the other side of them.

Remy put the necklace around Bella's neck, "It was nothing Spencer helped meh pick it out to." Then he turned to Dee, who was frozen in shock staring at her present, "Hope ya like it, was Spencer's idea ta get dat one." It was a necklace like Bella's but it had a gold chain with a diamond and emerald pattern, with sapphires around and a single ruby interrupting the 5 lines going down the middle, that then went on to the lines across the bottom. Her fingers numbly turned the pendant over and on that side were lines going from the center like a star type pattern, in the center was a small rock that was red, black, and orange, and in small print it said,

_To the best little sister ever,_

_ With love, Pie and Scarlet. _

Those were the nicknames of her older brother and sister. This necklace was her favorite thing in the whole world but sadly she had to leave it behind when she first fled with Drayden. As she read the words she could feel a tear sliding down her cheek. She blinked back the rest, gently put the necklace back in the box, and tackled Remy into a bear hug, "Thank you." She whispered, "This is the best present ever." She pulled back from the embrace, "I guess thieves really can get everything."

Remy chuckled, "Well you really should thank Spencer when we get him back it was his idea I just tried to steal it."

"Tried?"

"Look in the box."

Diana did as said and pulled out a note in her sisters hand writing,

_Dear Diana,_

_ Glad to know things are going well and you're staying out of trouble I really miss you but safety always comes first. If you're wondering I caught the thief because I kept the necklace in our old room, your friend is weird. _

_ Love, _

_ Scarlet _

"We better get going." Dee said as she picked Drayden up. It was then that she noticed the size of the picture book which contained every fairy-tale ever. She smiled, put on her necklace, slid the book in Drayden's bag, and started walking. Remy and Bella right behind her.

_**NEED SEVERAL OC'S, HERE IS FORM.**_

_**NAME:**_

_**AGE:**_

_**MUTATION/TALLENTS (MUTATION IS OPTIANALL):**_

_**WHY HYDRA IS AFTER THEM:**_

_**IF THEY GET CAPTURED OR NOT:**_

_**WHETHER THEY STAY WITH THE GROUP OR GOES SEPPERATE WAYS:**_

_**(NEXT FEW ARE ONLY IF STAYS WITH GROUP)**_

_**BACK GROUND:**_

_**FAMILY:**_

_**ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL PLEASE NOTE THAT SOME MAY NOT STAY WITH GROUP WETHER THAT'S WHAT YOU VOTED OR NOT DEPENDS ON NUMBER, UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE.**_


End file.
